thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Parker (Prey For The Dead)
Carter Parker is a main character and the main protagonist of Prey For The Dead. Biography Carter was born on December 30th, 1980. Carter is a stay at home dad who cares about his family. Growing up, he was always a good person. He met his wife Rachel in kindergarten, and started a relationship on the spot. However, despite many problems throughout their lives, the two managed to maintain a healthy relationship. They then got married, and had three children. Being the good guy that he is, Carter allows his younger brother Leo to stay with him and his family. Even though he was supposed to only be his legal guardian after their parents' died. However, little did he know, he would have to soon throw away his good guy nature, to help him and his family, survive the apocalypse. (Season 1 bio.) Life Before The Series Carter was born on December 30th, 1980 and is the first child of two loving parents and was born in the city of Austin, Texas. His parents raised him to be a good person. Carter was always willing to help his parents with chores, so much so that he was willing to help take care of them when they entered their senior years. However, his parents insisted they didn't need his help. On August 18th, 1986 when Carter entered kindergarten, he met the girl he grew to love, a girl named Rachel Morris. The second he saw her, he asked her out. Naturally, being young, Rachel agreed. At first, he only felt Rachel should be his girlfriend because she was beautiful. However, as time went on and he found out more about her life at home, he was always willing to be there for her. On August 5th, 1988, Carter's brother Leo, is born. While his parents feared that Carter wouldn't like his younger brother, Carter was able to prove them wrong. Carter loved his younger brother very much. Even if growing up, Leo took advantage of Carter's kind nature. Entering Middle School, Carter was easily taken advantage of, because of his good nature. However, there were two occasions in which he showed he did have a darker side. The first time, when he and Rachel were in 6th grade, a group of 8th graders started picking on them. However, when one of the bullies starts to beat Rachel up, Carter proceeds to brutally harm them. The second time, was when he meets Rachel's parents, while Rachel's father verbally abuses her, Carter calls him out on it, and even punches him in the jaw. Once Carter and Rachel entered High School, the two began to take their future seriously. So much so, Carter goes out of his way, to plan on proposing to Rachel. In February of their senior year, the two had their first sexual encounter, with the hopes of having a child. By the time graduation came around, when Carter got the honor of being the class valedictorian, he was able to work a marriage proposal in his speech. To which, naturally, Rachel said yes. After the two married, ￼they moved to the small town of Odessa, Texas. And then, October 8th, 1998, their first child, Randall Parker was born. Shortly after Randall was born, Rachel announced to Carter, that she was able to try for a law degree, and fulfill her hopes of becoming a lawyer. Shortly before Rachel started law school however, Carter shared his doubts about how he'll be able to take care of his son, and make money. However, Rachel then reveals that she has a job, where she will work in the school's library, as a book organizer. Shortly after Rachel left for law school, Carter discovered that his and Leo's parents' were killed in a car accident. And, because he is 18, he is to take legal custody of his younger brother Leo. Much to Rachel's dismay. Shortly after this, Carter applied for welfare. During Rachel's second year in law school, Carter and Rachel have another sexual encounter. And then, on June 14th, 2000, they have their second son, Hayden Parker. Carter did his best to teach Randall to accept Hayden, like he accepted Leo. However, even with Leo's help, Randall did not like Hayden. Shortly before Hayden's first birthday, Rachel graduated from law school, and was able to become a full-time lawyer. Shortly after this, Carter was taken off of welfare. Over the years, Carter grew close with his neighbors, so much so to the point of hosting regular neighborhood BBQ's. Then, Carter and Rachel had their final child, Sarah Parker, on January 31st, 2007. By May 15th, 2016, Carter is 36 years old, he and Rachel have been married for 18 years, has his three children, he continues to let Leo stay in their house, and continues enjoying being a stay at home dad. Post-Apocalypse TBA Killed Victims TBA Relationships TBA Appearances TBA Trivia * Carter was originally named Luke. * Carter originally was going to be a plumber, with his own company. * It is unknown how much Carter made off of welfare, though given his circumstances, it can be assumed he made enough to live for the years Rachel was gone. Especially since, Rachel's job did not pay well. ** Though how Carter didn't get arrested for potential welfare fraud is unknown. It can be assumed that he did try applying for jobs, only to be rejected. This remains unknown however.